The Metaphor of a Teenaged Witch: Chapter One
by thewritingwhitefox
Summary: Another Draco Malfoy FanFiction.  This is a Pilot, so let me know what you think!


**The Metaphor of a Teenaged Witch **

Chapter One

The day began as usual, the deep blue sky crashed down onto me like a stormy sea, the leaves, orange and red, like oil set a blaze on it's churning surface. This was the season of letting go, for the fires would surely die leaving only black charred bones as the world slowly began to freeze. I awoke to the constant screams of Raiden, my cat, who never allows sleep to encompass me.

"Go away!" I growled while shoving him away "you never let me sleep…"

I rolled to my stomach pulling a pillow over my head in vain. Raiden began to step up and down my spine slowly sticking his needle sharp claws into my flesh. I tried holding him off only to have him burrow his way under the pillow surrounding my skull. Giving in, I faced the clock; 9:30 AM. Moaning I sat up and affectionately acknowledged the Tabby-Siamese mix. His purrs and coos brought a soft smile to my face.

"Good morning my blue-eyed baby" his meow greeted me the same.

I followed the crying Raiden down the corridor to his empty food bowl, the source of his cries. I popped open the can of Fancy Feast with a happy Raiden pushing and pulling through my legs. I laid the blue bowl onto the cobble stone floor and, for a moment, watched him scarf down the food. I left Raiden for the common room, empty and inviting. Plopping down into a purple swade greatly cushioned chair I absorbed the silence. Every other student was either asleep or at some early Saturday school event or cause (usually detention) which meant I was mostly alone. It meant I could read, study, clean, meditate, draw, do anything really, easily and non-rushed. I enjoyed taking my time, and not being interrupted, and this was why I enjoyed Saturday mornings so much. I started a small fire in the common room hearth with a snap of my fingers. Warmth radiated into my frozen bones and filled me with hope for the days coming. Soon Winter Break would be here, which meant home for me and Raiden. Home was a broken word for a place where the items I owned and couldn't carry stayed, a place that never felt welcoming nor loving nor safe. It's not my parent's fault, Goddess knows they have tried, but their work causes the house to feel dark and dreadful even when the blossoming sun shines down upon the frozen earth allowing new growth to thrive once again. Home is a broken word indeed.

"Brooks," a voice shot through my thoughts "is that you?"

My eyes lead to a boy two steps shy of being a man standing at the top of the boy's dormitory stairs. He gracefully bound the stairs to my side. The giant glass windows shone Autumn's rays through his white hair like a halo, his blue eyes smoldered with the edges of sleep like an innocent child's, but his posture screamed 'asshole'. I stared at him for just a moment longer, taking in the silence before he would speak again, but time could not slow fast enough. I turned forward as he began to speak, staring deeply into the fiery hearth.

"You know we have that bloody project due in Professor Sprout's class Tuesday, and if we don't get it done you know she'll take points off of Slytherin. My father would be furious with us, and you know how that goes. So it better be good!" I didn't respond

"Really Brooks, do you ever give a fuck? Look at you, your long red hair in knots, for God's sake you're still in your pajamas!" he paced to my front "and when was the last time you changed your bloody contacts? Your hazel irises nearly match the rest of your eye! Really, you should respect yourself more!" he slammed into the chair across from me, arms crossed glaring with intense eyes, "So, what do you have to say for yourself then?"

I didn't want to face him, I didn't like him criticizing him, I didn't want to fight him, it was never worth it. So I didn't. Instead I said I'd meet him at noon by the lake, and quickly yet without being rushed, I went back to my room. Raiden was asleep on my bed, peaceful and happy. I sat down next to him slowly stroking his white and gray fur biting back tears. I had avoided the situation, I sat there and took what he had said, I stayed silent when all I really wanted to say was 'I fucking hate you Draco Malfoy'.

Around eleven thirty I decided it was best to get dressed. Since it was Saturday I didn't have to wear my Slytherin robes; I decided on cream knitted sweater, a brown waist belt, and jeans with tears up and down both legs. I faced the mirror, my hair was a knotted mess, the hair clumped and snagged until the mid of my back. I battled with brushing it smooth, applied curling gel, applied a cream knitted loose fitting beanie, brushed my teeth, and even replaced my contacts. I slipped on a pair of brown flats kissed Raiden good-bye, and raced towards the lake.

Malfoy stood by the shore, back to me, hands calmly placed in pockets. He looked so serene, so at peace, and so human. I slowly met him at his side, I stood there staring out at the lake's calm waves, sand in shoes I began to walk back to the grass. I emptied the sand and watched Malfoy as he remained a statue at the lake's edge begging to be consumed by it's waves. I softly called to him, turning to me I noticed that his face echoed the calm waves. Malfoy did not join me at once, first he turned back to the lake (as if saying good-bye), then to a nearby tree to retrieve a basket. Confused I continued to study him, he didn't seem to notice my staring and just like that he was next to me.

"Get up" he demanded reaching into the basket, "don't want to get sand in your shorts."

Malfoy laid a blanket down on the half sandy half grassy ground, I stood awkwardly three feet away from the blanket, then he reached into the basket again and retrieved this time snacks and sodas which he then laid on the blanket. He looked at me, cocked his head to one side in confusion, and then glared.

"What? Can I not have some bloody comfort if I'm going to have to spend the fucking afternoon with you, and is it so bad that I actually considered you? I bet you didn't even eat today" my stomach growled in compliance "see? Now sit!"

I took off my shoes, and then awkwardly sat down on the blanket. To ease my nerves I stared off into the distance, the lake was beautiful this time of year, the aqua water echoed the aqua sky, and the trees seemed to be living rainbows. I watched as three black ravens cut through the cloudless sky arching and diving in a syncopated manner. Their freedom reminded me of just how trapped I truly was; more free than muggles, but still nonetheless caged. Like a neglected wizard's owl I needed to spread my wings and fly, just leave everything behind and escape, but even in the wizarding world we were confined to wealth and lack there of. There was nothing we could do now; we set a high price to live and it's no longer just the dangers of the natural world.

"Spaced out as usual I see" Malfoy's voice was calm something I was not accustomed to "but we need to get started."

Our project for Professor Sprout was to study and record six different plants. Malfoy pulled out two leather bound books one filled with blank parchment, the other a plant identifier aid. The first half of the parchment filled book was already filled with our research from the rest of the semester. Since it was late Autumn it would be a lot harder to spy plants in their prime. Malfoy and I walked around the lake and the surrounding woods for plants we had not identified before. The identifier aid was only filled with pictures and names of the plants, so it wasn't as easy to cheat. Along our walk we found Arbutus, Bloodroot, Copal, Dodder, Dulse, Frankincense, Geranium, and Lovage. Malfoy would identify them, and I would write their name and then draw a picture of the plant. After finding our six plants it was already five o'clock, we decided to pack up and head for the library.

"Arbutus," I read aloud "or Arbutus unede, can aid in exorcism and protection. It's element is fire, and planet mars. The Romans used this herb to protect children and ward off evil."

"Bloodroot," Malfoy read "aka Sanguinaria Canadensis, is a poisonous plant that is used in love, protection, and purification spells. It's element and planet is also fire and Mars. Deep red roots are most prized for stronger spells."

"Copal," I sighed "or Bursera odorata, B. fugaroides, has love and purification powers. It's element and plant are fire and the Sun. There are over three hundred different breeds of Copal and each have their own special properties."

"Dodder", Malfoy yawned " Cuscuta glomurata or C. europaea, god can't they make the names easier to bloody say? It's element and planet is water and Saturn. Powers are love divination and knot magic. Apparently if you take a Dodder off of a tree, turn around and then throw it back at the tree over your shoulder it will tell you if someone loves you or not if it sticks or not. How fucking stupid is that?"

"How old are these books, Goddess! I swear!" I flipped through my book to the next plant "Dulse, also known as Rhodymenia palmatta, is the element of water and the Moon, it is the plant of lust and harmony. Dulse is used in sea rituals, and also can aid contacting wind spirits; cool!"

"It's not cool at all, why would you want to contact a wind spirit anyway?" Malfoy peered at me over his book.

"So I can get them to tassel that always perfectly slicked back hair of yours!" I giggled at him as he blushed.

" Oh shut up!" Malfoy was actually flustered "on to the next bloody plant so I don't have to see your face any longer! Frankincense, aka Boswellia carterii, fire and the sun, protection, exorcisim, spirituality, Egyptians used it at sunrise to honor Ra. Burn it and it releases vibrations to wash out all negativity. Frankincense can aid meditation, used in sachets for luck and Rosemary can be used as a substitute for it. Two more bloody plants, can't you right any faster?"

"I'm trying to make it look good, unlike your chicken scratch! Geez can I get some Frankincense over here to erase your negativity?" I smirked at him " The next one is Geranium, or Pelargonium maculatum, has the element of water and confides in the planet Venus. It's powers consist of fertility, health, love, and protection. It was used to ward off snakes, to warn of coming visitors by it's movements. There are Red, Pink, Curanderos, and Rose Geranium; each have their own magical doings."

"Last one, Finally" Malfoy finished writing what I had read "Lovage, aka Levisticum officinale, element fire planet the Sun, it's power is love, bathe with Lovage and it will make you more attractive and love-inspiriting. You should get some of that Brooks, maybe that'd help you out." his smirk made me sick.

"At least I'm not some stuck up twat!" and with that, I stood up, gathered my things and quickly exited the library. I headed back to my room.

My room felt like a cage; confining and yet mysteriously safe. The Hogwarts' twin bed smooshed to the top left corner, pressed up against the wall by a mahogany trunk. A thin, tall window separated the space between the bed and the four drawer high wooden dresser which loomed over all other objects except for the shelves which choked the walls only releasing it's grasp to the window and door. My bed was messy from the previous night's dreams. I flopped down into my bed, called for Raiden, and closed my eyes. Raiden was at my side in near seconds, purring and meowing softly, curling up next to me for another night's rest.

I didn't quite know why what Malfoy had said to me had affect me so badly, I guess he just knew how to get into other's head. Isn't that what a bully does after all? I peered out of my window, lost in thought of the day's odd occurrences, as the last licks of dawn faded into night. The moon shone bright, not yet a full moon, but within two night's time and the moon would be in it's prime lighting the midnight sky with such beauty. The stars glimmered in a naturally magical pattern, as if urging me to dream. I fought off their wishes, but not for long for the sandman soon laid me into submission.


End file.
